


Blond and Beefy and the Goblet of Fire

by Harpyienkind



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly maybe, Modern Bucky Barnes, Pre-Relationship, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyienkind/pseuds/Harpyienkind
Summary: The moment Bucky realized that he forgot his 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' book on the parkbench he knew he fucked up.





	Blond and Beefy and the Goblet of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentCoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/gifts).



> This is my gift for AgentCoop for the CapSecretSanta2018. I hope you like it, even if it is short. I planned a lot more and hopefully I will find the time to come back to these two and to continue their Story. :)
> 
> I am forever thankful for Dani who beta read this and for Sarah who checked it one last time. All mistakes are mine, tho.

The moment Bucky realized that he forgot his ' _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ' book on the park bench he knew he fucked up. There was no way he could leave it there! He had gotten the first four books gifted when he was eight years old by Becca, his younger sister and he had been lost in the Harry Potter Universe since then. He had read all four books in three weeks and then had to wait a year for the fifth one to be finally published. He loved reading the books again and again and often went to the park to do that, where he could relax and enjoy the fresh air and warm sun.

Bucky turned around on the sidewalk and walked prompt into a woman. "Excuse you?!" She snapped and walked past him, vanishing into the masses of people. He sighed and started to walk all the way back to the park where he left the book. It was roughly ten minutes ago so he really hoped the book was still there. When he was about ten meters away from the bench where he was seated before, he realized that there was a man sitting there. A beautiful man, beefy, with blond hair and a jawline to die for. Bucky couldn't see more of him from that angle, but he could definitely catch a glimpse of the book that the man was reading. It was ' _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ '! "No fucking way" murmured Bucky under his breath, before he straightened himself up and walked the last few steps with confidence.

"I am really sorry to bother you but I'm fairly certain you're readin' my book and I'd like to have it back." Blond and Beefy looked up and Bucky forgot how to breath for a moment. This was certainly the most beautiful person on earth with lips that begged to be kissed, eyelashes so long they could probably start a hurricane somewhere on the other side of the world when the guy blinked - Bucky was very confident that was called butterfly effect but who knew? - and his eyes - his eyes were the most beautiful blue ever! Like the sky on a warm summer day and Bucky just wanted to drown in them. In those beautiful blue eyes that were looking at him very confused.

"I'm sorry?" Blond and Beefy asked looking more and more confused by every second that went by.

"Yeah, ya know I was readin' this book like ten minutes ago and I forgot it here, on this bench. You see, my sister gave it to me and I mean, it is cool that you enjoy it but could I please have it back?" Bucky smiled politely and he really, really hoped Blond and Beefy would just give him his book so he could ask the cute guy for his number.

"Uhm, I am really sorry but this is my own book. Everybody said Harry Potter is a must read and that I should read the books before I watch the movies and I really enjoyed the Eragon series so I thought I should read Harry Potter next and I really like reading at the park. I come here almost every day." God, did Blond and Beefy look cute while he rambled. Bucky was really excited that the guy had read Eragon and would love to geek over the series with him but apparently that guy was a goddamn liar.

"Look, Pal, could you just show me the very first page of the book? My sister wrote a cute message for me there and I really want to believe you but let's be honest, what are the chances that two guys in New York are readin' the same book on the same bench just 10 minutes apart?" Bucky really wanted to give Blond and Beefy the benefit of the doubt but he needed to stay realistic. This was his book and that guy was a cute liar and he would get his book back and then he would walk away because there would be no way that he would ask a liar for his number. No matter how beautiful his eyes and eyelashes were or how kissable his lips looked. Get a grip Barnes!

Blond and Beefy smiled at him and Bucky was sure the world stopped spinning for a second. "Sure, Mate!" He opened the very first page and -

  
Nothing.

There was nothing. Bucky felt crestfallen and slumped down next to Blond and Beefy. "Fuck. Becca, my lil' sister gifted me this book when she was like six. She picked the series by herself for me, Mum only paid for it ya know. Wrote a cute little message in all four books - she'd just learned how to write. And I forgot it here, goddamn it. I am such an Idiot." He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"I am really sorry. I know how it is to lose something with emotional value and I really hope that maybe someone found it and may try to return it to you. Did you write your name in it?" Blond and Beefy put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and patted him a bit. Bucky lifted his head, surprised by the sudden feeling of warmth on his body, and looked at the face of that beautiful specimen. "Well I mean Becca wrote ' _for my Brother Bucky_ ' in it but I don't know if this gonna be of any help."

"Bucky?" The other man smiled and something in his eyes started to twinkle. "Yeah, James Buchanan Barnes but Becca couldn't say it as a kid so she started to call me Bucky. Name kinda stuck and nowadays everyone calls me it." Bucky grinned at the memories and Blond and Beefy chuckled a bit. God, that man was perfect through and through.

"I am Steve Rogers by the way, nice to meet you" They shook hands and somehow they reduced the space between them.

"So, you're catching up with Harry Potter after you have read Eragon. So you decided to indulge into amazing fantasy series. Any chance you have read ' _Bartimaeus_ ' yet? Or the ' _Ranger's Apprentice_ '?" Now that he knew that Blond and Beefy - Steve - had not tried to steal his book he really hoped to get his number at one point.

"I actually haven't! I will put them on the list." Steve took out a little notebook and a pen, wrote both book series down, put the book and pen away and smiled at Bucky.

"I have to go now but I really enjoyed talking to you, I hope you will get your book back." Steve stood up and Bucky hurried to stand up too. "Ya know, if ya want, you can give me your number and I can text you if I ever get it back." He hoped that that came out smooth and it would not be obvious how nervous he was.

Steve grinned and nodded. "Yeah sure, gimme your phone and I can put it in." Bucky fumbled his phone out of his pocket and gave it to the other man who quickly typed in some numbers before he gave it back to him. "I really hope you get it back" he repeated again and smiled at Bucky with that million dollar smile that made his knees just a little bit weak.

"Me too, well, guess I need to go home now too and beg my sister for forgiveness." They shook hands again and took off in different directions. Bucky just walked a few meters when a shout stopped him.

"You know, if you don't get your book back you can text me anyway. Maybe I can take you out for a coffee where we can discuss the amazing world of Eragon before I finish with Harry Potter." Steve winked at him, turned around and walked away while Bucky just stared at his backside before he started to smile again.

Becca could never be mad at him for losing the book when she knew that he had just snatched a Coffee-date with the most perfect man he ever saw. He was one lucky idiot.


End file.
